


The start of a bad day..

by LeoLyn17



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLyn17/pseuds/LeoLyn17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning in the life of a busy CEO... (First fanfic ever...Pleeeaassee be gentle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of a bad day..

It had been that sort of morning...nothing had gone according to plan.  
Her alarm had not gone off ..well...because she had been too tired to set it the previous night...Aaand it all went downhill from there..

Her hair refused to obey her and she had bundle it into a messy ponytail at the base of her neck...her favorite shirt was in the laundry and had to make do with the one she was currently wearing...wrong shade of lipstick...Felicity gritted her teeth...At least if she'd managed to get her morning cup of coffee, maybe it wouldn't have felt as bad as it did...but nope..no luck there either. The line at the Coffee & More was a whole lot longer than she had the patience for. And just to piss her off further, her left heel just snapped right off...her gorgeous blue Jimmy Choos..broken..and just outside QC, too. Perfect! Now she would have to go into the meeting with the Board members limping on one good heel. Honestly, Felicity felt that if she bit down any harder her teeth would just grind to dust. OMG the presentation..she still needed to input some numbers from other departments...which of course they hadn't sent her on time yesterday...Felicity could feel the beginnings of a migraine start to form, right behind her eyes...All this and her work day hadn't even begun yet!

She raised her eyes to ceiling in a prayer of sorts, as she stepped out of the elevator moving towards her office. As she entered, she happened to glance at her desk. Her bad mood and feelings all took an upward turn. What had been a grey morning suddenly seemed sunny again. All because a tall cup of coffee (with the vapour still curling from the top) sat next to her PC...with a note that simply said " Have a great day. Love Oliver".


End file.
